


Strings Attached

by mingyusunbaenim



Series: strings and beyond ✧ [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Wonwoo's POV, a lil smut, bestfriends slash fuckbuddies, heavy(?) angst, made it out of a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 13:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingyusunbaenim/pseuds/mingyusunbaenim
Summary: It was supposed to be a no-string-attached fucking sesh of the best of friends, Kim Mingyu and Jeon Wonwoo.Not until Wonwoo starts admiring Mingyu under him while they were making, oh wait no, they weren't making love.. they werefucking.





	Strings Attached

**Author's Note:**

> hi c: it's my first finished fic in ao3 and yes, im such a trash for minwon. you know when you're just listening to a song and you're suddenly feeling angsty and since you're a trash for both mingyu and wonwoo, so of course it has to be minwon.

**Wonwoo**

 

     Lewd moans and groans submerge inside the room, the moonlight that peeks through the curtain hits their half-naked bodies as their skins touch each other. _Mingyu,_ the owner of this room, tilts his head as he deepens the kiss with _Wonwoo_ , his long time bestfriend. Yes, they’re bestfriends- they’re so close and comfortable with each other that they could even do such things like, you know, fucking each other. Their lips slam on each other, as if their bodies were starving for it. The kiss was hot and very demanding. The older clasps his hands on the taller’s face, pushing his tongue to the seam of the boy’s lips, the boy grants the older’s request and let the older’s tongue explores the inside of his mouth. Mingyu, who is on top of Wonwoo seems to be in control- for now. The younger moves down to the older’s jaw, leaving the older’s tongue wanting more. The younger kisses the older’s neck, sucking and leaving some small bruises while the boy under him, helplessly grabs his hair.

 

“Please.” Wonwoo pants, making Mingyu smirk.

 

“Not yet.” Mingyu says, teasing his bestfriend who looks desperate now than ever. Their friendship is filled with teases and small fights, and even now that they have _other business_ to do with each other, Mingyu still likes to tease Wonwoo- except now that he teases him in a _sensual way._

 

“Fuck you.” The older curses, his hands on Mingyu’s pants, undoing it. If Mingyu’s gonna play hard to get, well screw him, Wonwoo obviously has no time for that. He needs it, already. He's gonna do it himself. He pushes Mingyu down to the bed, positioning himself on top of him. The younger laughs at how his bestfriend looks so eager right now, his cute canines are showing as his eyes turn into small crescents like the moon's.

 

“Can’t hold it anymore?” He laughs, combing his hair with the use of his hand.

 

Wonwoo ain’t gonna deny the fact that Mingyu looks so absolutely hot and sexy right now. He really is damn lucky to have someone like him, who is his bestfriend and yes, his _fuck buddy_. He couldn’t help but stare at this beautiful sight under him..

 

 

_Mingyu._

 

 

Mingyu licks his lips, his face turning serious when he notice how Wonwoo was staring at him.

 

“What’s wrong?” Mingyu asks. Wonwoo seems to realize that he was already staring at the boy for too long and shakes his head. The older dodges the question and instead tugs his sweatpants off. When both are naked already, Wonwoo grabs the lube on Mingyu’s drawer beside his bed, squeezing an enough amount on his palm. The older glances at his bestfriend as he applies the lube on his erected manhood. He throws another glance at him and catches him staring deep at him.

 

“Stop looking at me like that, you might fall inlove with me.” He smirks, teasing the younger. “Oh?” The younger scoffs, “You wish.”

 

Of course, there’s no way Mingyu is falling for him but having Mingyu says it himself, it doesn’t help but stings a little bit for Wonwoo. He slides himself inside Mingyu. They’ve been doing this thing for awhile already. It was hot, exciting and nice at first. They could talk about the things they wanted to try, the things that turn them on the most and the things that turn them off on bed. They get to fulfil each other’s needs without having to commit in a serious relationship. They can have sex, anytime and anywhere. It's either inside Mingyu’s car or maybe at the History section of the library that Wonwoo often goes in their uni. That is how it makes very exciting, they tend to experiment and try things or stuff. It went smoothly and surprisingly, their bond with each got closer and tighter.

 

But as they get too close with each other-- learning new things and being able to understand the other is what make it sexier. Being able to explore someone deeply is such a turn on for Wonwoo, for the reason that he has been feeling these things, things that are _taboo_ in his relationship with Mingyu. Because after knowing much about Mingyu, he then starts to notice every single and little details of Mingyu.

 

His brown hair that whenever he combs on it (or grasps, rather), it always leaves a tingling sensation on his fingers. His brown eyes that reminds him of sweet chocolates, oh, he would never mind drowning in those. His nose that whenever it turns into a scrunch when he laughs, it melts him. His lips,  _damn that lips_ , he could never get enough of it. All of those are some of the little details Wonwoo started to notice. There was also that time he caught himself admiring Mingyu while he was fucking him, or that time he cuddles with Mingyu the next morning after they fucked, which was completely against the rule they made.

 

 

**_No cuddling after sex_ **

 

 

They never, not even one time, cuddled after sex EXCEPT for that morning. Mingyu seems to be oblivious about it, he just thought of- that maybe Wonwoo forgot about their rule that time.. since even before they started this thing, they would always used to cuddle each other like some sort other friends do.. so he didn’t really make any fuss about it, he just lets it slip.

 

But are they really just friends, atleast for Wonwoo? Because it looks like Wonwoo is so close to fucking up this situation they are in.

 

Mingyu lets out a loud moan as Wonwoo continues to thrust in him. “F-fuck.” The younger grunts, his voice raspy. “I t-think I’m close.”

“Me too.” Wonwoo pants, thrusting faster. His hands groping Mingyu’s, pumping it. “L-let’s come together.” The younger demands to which the older nods obediently.

 

Just like how Mingyu wants it, they both come together. Wonwoo drops on top of Mingyu’s body, panting as he catches his breath,

“Move. You’re so sticky.” The younger complains.

“No way.” Wonwoo mocks, making the younger push him on his own.

“That felt good.” Mingyu says to which Wonwoo hums. The older rolls over, facing Mingyu.

The younger brushes the bangs that was covering Wonwoo’s eyes, “My bestfriend looks tired,” He chuckles, “Guess I’m cleaning you up again this time. Oh, wait. It’s always me who cleans us up.” Wonwoo feels his lids are getting heavy, he is really dead tired to even reply to Mingyu. There are a lot of things going on inside his mind and he thinks it’s better to sleep them off.

 

 

 

 

     Wonwoo wakes up as the bright sun flashes on his face, they forgot to close the curtains last night. Covering his eyes, he gets up from bed and pulls the curtains close. He slumps back to the bed and notice the sleeping figure beside him, Mingyu. The younger’s wide back welcomes Wonwoo, as Mingyu sleeps on his chest, his face sinking on his pillow. Wonwoo still wonders how Mingyu could breathe in that position but it’s less of his concern right now. What’s bothering him more is how he imagines himself hugging and giving soft kisses on Mingyu’s back at the moment. Wonwoo shakes his head, clearing those unnecessary thoughts off his mind. Before he could even do anything that he _shouldn’t_ be doing, he picks up his clothes scattered on the floor and dresses up. Not waiting for Mingyu to wake up, he leaves Mingyu’s apartment without a word.

He shouldn’t be imagining those things with his bestfriend aka fuck buddy. It’s forbidden, disgusting even. He’s not falling for his bestfriend. Yep, nope. There's no way he's falling for him.

_Or is he?_

 

 

     The next day, Wonwoo sits on one of the benches in their uni, quietly reading on this book he borrows from the library. He is already getting into the novel when someone sits beside him, putting their arm around Wonwoo’s neck. The older doesn’t even have to glance to the person because according to the person’s perfume, he surely knows who owns it.

 

“You’re so heavy.” Wonwoo hisses at Mingyu, annoyed not with the weight of Mingyu’s arm but because of how he always notice the little details with Mingyu down to how his perfume smells.

“You didn’t even bother to wake me up the other day.” Mingyu says, his voice sounds so gentle. Wonwoo gulps and curses himself for distinguing how gentle Mingyu’s voice is unlike the usual tone of his voice.

“I forgot I haven’t finish my essay yet, so.” Wonwoo shrugs.

The younger looks at him in disbelief, “You could just wake me up and tell me you’re leaving or maybe text me.” The older doesn’t know why but he feels a little guilty for leaving him without any word but it would have been worst if he decides to stay.. he might have lose his control and begins cuddling with his bestfriend again which is against that goddamn rule. Wonwoo sighs, he rans out of reasons to say to his bestfriend.

 

“What’s that book you’re reading, anyway?” Mingyu asks, changing the topic. Wonwoo looks at him, rolling his eyes. “Something that you wouldn’t like, history and stuffs.”

Mingyu chuckles, pulling out his binder from his bag. “Well for someone who doesn’t read books much about history, it’s so surprising I always hangout at the history section inside the library.” Wonwoo saw how Mingyu’s lips quirks up to a smirk.

The older playfully flick the younger’s forehead, “You’re such a pervert.” Mingyu laughs his ass off then says, “We made history there, my bestfriend.”

 

Wonwoo smiles bitterly at the remark. _Bestfriend_. They’re just bestfriends.

 

“Anyways, exams are fast approaching.” Mingyu says, scanning on his binder. “I know you’re going to be busy with studying and I’m gonna miss you on my bed so might I just distract myself with studying too.” Wonwoo smiles a little as he glues his eyes back on the book.  Mingyu is taking BS in Anthropology with his parents choosing it for him while Wonwoo takes Bachelor of Arts majoring in Creative Writing, just because. “Have you eaten already?” The younger asks out of a sudden, the older shakes his head. “Okay, let’s eat after this.”

 

The bestfriends eats their lunch together with their other friends. “How’s the essay that you’ve been working on, Won?” Seungcheol asks, the oldest in their group plus he's graduating next year together with their two other friends, Joshua and Jeonghan.

“I’ve passed it before the deadline.” Wonwoo says, taking a bite from his egg and ham sandwich.

 

“Where are the others, by the way?” Mingyu cuts in, noticing the absence of their other friends. “Well,” Seokmin sips on his drink, “Soonyoung and Jihoon are out on a date while Jeonghan and Joshua, their class haven’t finish yet.”

Mingyu snorts, “Soonyoung and Jihoon are now a thing, huh?” 

“I know right? It’s funny how they convince us before that they were just friends.” Seungcheol laughs, “I won’t be surprise if you two,” he continues, pointing to Wonwoo then to Mingyu, “also starts dating.” he continues. Wonwoo chokes on his food at Seungcheol’s statement.

“Hey, you okay?” Mingyu asks him, passing a bottle of water to his bestfriend. He looks back to Seungcheol and says “Well, you’ll be more surprise if we stay as friends until the end.”

“Bestfriends with some little dirty business.” Seokmin retorted, Wonwoo glares at him while Mingyu just chuckles. Seungcheol narrows his eyes at the two and shrugs. The lunch feels long with Seokmin and Seungcheol teasing them or more likely, interrogating them.

 

 

     Seokmin knew about it. The same-aged friend of Mingyu went to his apartment one time without giving any heads up to Mingyu and so it ended up to Seokmin witnessing the two of them in the middle of their hot make out session. Wonwoo was on top of Mingyu’s lap, hands encircling the younger’s neck while Mingyu’s hands roam inside the older’s shirt. Seokmin felt traumatized after witnessing such scene that everytime he goes to Mingyu’s apartment, he always leaves both Mingyu and Wonwoo a text that he’s gonna come over to his friend’s place. Seokmin kept it a secret but unlike him, their other friends aren’t that dense to not know there is something going on between the two, they might not know what exactly but they knew there’s something fishy going on. Only that Seokmin’s just too pure to notice.

 

 

 

     Days went by, the hell week has come to an end. Exams are done and Wonwoo has been missing Mingyu since. It’s very unusual of Wonwoo to be this clingy, it was Mingyu who’s always clingy between them. Wonwoo rolls over his bed, it’s a Saturday and he wants to hang out with his friends or maybe, just Mingyu. He’s been contemplating on whether to text Mingyu or not. He groans in frustration, feeling a flicker of irritation. He’s never been this careful when it comes to Mingyu that he couldn’t even type him a simple text saying-- _What’s up? Wanna hang out?_

Giving up, he throws his phone on his bedside table. “Kim Mingyu, what are you doing to me?” He whispers, “Why are you doing this to me?” He lets out a loud sigh, closing that fox-eyes of his. “His your bestfriend, Wonwoo.” He says, repeating it like a mantra- like it was some spell that he can casts on himself to stop this weird feelings he has for his bestfriend. He repeats it, and repeats again when his phone beeps. He jolts up from his bed, reaching for his phone. A text. From Mingyu. It says-- _Won, are you busy? Wanna hangout?_

Wonwoo feels his blood rushing to his cheeks and he laughs, almost hysterically. He’s probably laughing from his own stupidity, just awhile he was chanting something he and Mingyu are just, quote and quote,  _bestfriend_ but look at him now, smiling and getting crazy over just a simple text from the said person. He's about to hit the rock bottom, but it doesn't seem like he care. Or maybe he does, a little bit.

 

“Well, fuck.” He utters before sending a reply to Mingyu.

 

 

 

Wonwoo jumps on Mingyu’s pick up trunk, they’re currently at the lake-side, he and Mingyu often goes just to talk about things. It was getting dark already and cold, he folds his knees, hugging it. Mingyu joins him, holding two canned-beers on both of his hands, one for him and of course, for his bestfriend. Mingyu clinks open the beers for them. He clicks his canned-beer with Wonwoo’s and drinks from it. Mingyu is being unusually quiet, Wonwoo can’t help but to notice. He didn’t even spoke during the ride, and he’s been looking far to nowhere.

 

Wonwoo gulps from his beer before nudging his elbow to the younger, “You’re so quiet. What’s the problem?”

Mingyu's mouth twitches, shaking his head before drinking from his beer again. Wonwoo knows there’s something up to why his bestfriend is acting like this. He puts his beer down  beside him and face Mingyu.

 

“Hey.” He calls but when Mingyu just drinks again, Wonwoo pulls the younger’s face, forcing Mingyu to face him. “Tell me, I’ll listen.” Wonwoo says, his voice was stern. His eyes look so comforting and Mingyu gives in.

“I don’t get it.” Mingyu starts, “I’m already taking the course they want me to take and I’ve been doing well, right?” Wonwoo nods. “I just don’t get it. They still make me feel like I’m some product of failure. Why can’t they be proud of me? What do I need to do to make them proud of me? Is this still not enough?” The older pulls the younger gently close to him, Mingyu’s chin was resting on his shoulder as he rubs his bestfriend’s back. “I gave up my dream for them and yet, it’s still hard for them to say that they’re proud of me.”

 

Wonwoo hushes Mingyu as he says “You’re enough, okay? You make me proud.” The younger scoffs, “I hope my parents could be the same as you, Won. I’m so fucking tired of pleasing them.”

“It’s never your job to please every fucking person in the world, Gyu." Wonwoo pauses, sniffing on Mingyu's hair. "Well, except for me. I mean, you’re good at pleasing me so I think you wouldn't mind.” He jokes, hoping he could lighten Mingyu’s mood to which was a success because Mingyu is now laughing cheekily.

 

The younger sits straight, rolling his eyes at Wonwoo. “You’re so dirty.” This time, it was Wonwoo’s turn to roll his eyes, “Not as dirty as you.” The two let out a genuine laugh, taking a sip from their beers.

“But seriously Won,” Mingyu’s voice is suddenly serious, Wonwoo looks at him, eyes narrowing. “Thank you for keeping up with my ass. I could never imagine my life without you. You never judged me and you always listen to my rants on how fucked up my life is.”

Wonwoo pulls his lips into a thin smile. “Well, I could always keep up with that ass of yours.” He says, winking at Mingyu. The younger shakes his head in disbelief, chuckling. “If I wasn’t your bestfriend, I’d probably think you’re hitting on me. But since I am, I know you’re just fucking horny. Miss me so much?”

Wonwoo tastes something bitter at the word _bestfriend_ , but instead of getting upset with it until the rest of the night, he walks on his kneels closer to his bestfriend. He traps the younger on his legs as he envelops it around the younger’s waist, throwing his hands around Mingyu’s neck. Wonwoo is smiling seductively right now, making Mingyu’s lower part feels some things, his pants tightening.

 

“Maybe you’re right,” Wonwoo whispers to Mingyu’s ear, “Maybe I’m just being fucking horny cause I haven’t seen you in a while you know, bestfriend?” Adding the word bestfriend which is really uncalled for situation like this, but it was just like something a reminder for him. That they couldn’t be any more than being bestfriends, them fucking has already reached the limit. Mingyu sneaks his hands inside Wonwoo’s loose shirt.

 

“So fucking sexy.” Mingyu says, voice is husky.

 

Wonwoo teases Mingyu by licking on the younger’s earlobe as he whispers dirty nothings to his ear and when Mingyu finally gets enough with it, he tilts Wonwoo’s chin with his finger and slams his lips on the older’s. Their kiss gets more intense when Mingyu sucks Wonwoo’s bottom lip. Wonwoo grabs the younger’s hair when he feels Mingyu lowering his kisses down to his jaw, neck and to his collarbones.

“Hmm..” Wonwoo bites his lip, stifling a moan.

Mingyu wants to hear his bestfriend moan so he sucks on Wonwoo’s neck, earning the moan he’s been wanting to hear. Wonwoo grinds as he pulls Mingyu back to the same level with his, crashing their lips again. Wonwoo never felt this passionate and eager, he wants and needs Mingyu more. He misses this guy so much, not just his body but their connection. Their kiss deepens as it turns into a sloppy one. Wonwoo’s hands found its way to Mingyu jacket, pulling it down. Mingyu’s hand leaves Wonwoo’ skin as he complies on taking off his jacket together with his shirt. As soon as Mingyu is already half-naked, it was his turn to pull Wonwoo’s shirt off his body. Wonwoo pulls Mingyu even closer, wanting to feel him against his skin. The younger’s fingers trace around older’s back. The two parts their lips, catching their breaths. They were panting, gasping for air. Mingyu combs his hand to his now disheveled hair, gazing on his bestfriend. A small smile forms into Wonwoo’s lips as he cups Mingyu’s cheeks.

 

“You’re enough, Gyu. You’re amazing. I couldn’t even believe that you’re doing so well in your course that you don’t even like in the first place.” Wonwoo breaths, “You’re close to perfect. You’re so damn good at everything. No doubt, one day they’ll realize how amazing their son is.”

 

Mingyu tightens his hold around Wonwoo’s waist, “Good at everything, huh?” to which he earns a glare from Wonwoo. Mingyu tucks Wonwoo’s fringe beside his ear.

 

“Thank you, Won.” Mingyu’s words was simple but it was enough for it to make Wonwoo’s heart skip a beat. For a moment, Wonwoo feels like he’s on cloud nine. It feels perfect. Mingyu, under the beautiful night sky, their skins against each other but he knows better. Soon, when he couldn’t control any of this feelings anymore, he sure knows he’s gonna go down in the dumps. Because he knows they couldn’t continue whatever him and Mingyu is doing when he’s falling for him. It’s unfair for both him and his bestfriend. It will affect their friendship big time. You couldn’t just fall inlove with your bestfriend, that’s stupid. But you can never invalidate Wonwoo’s feelings, not when he tried his best not to have those and denies it everytime to himself.

 

 

Like what he read from a book, you could never dictate the feelings.

 

 

Wonwoo sighs, looking away. “What’s wrong?” Mingyu asks, searching for Wonwoo’s eyes. The older shakes his head, looks back at him and smile. He feels Mingyu’s long cold fingers on his back. “You know it’s getting colder out here,” He says, “Why won’t we finish this inside?” Mingyu continues. Wonwoo forces a smile and nod as they get down and hops inside the back seat of Mingyu’s pick up, finishing their business.

 

 

 

     After that night, Wonwoo never became normal around Mingyu, again. He always acts weird around him, weird like- He would flinch whenever he feels Mingyu’s skin on his, he would choke, even on his own saliva, whenever he hears Mingyu calls him bestfriend and he would even try not to be so close with Mingyu. Wonwoo couldn’t help it, he already knew that fact that they couldn’t and wouldn’t be more than just friends but it’s just hard to act like he accepts it already. So, he did what he thought is right. Act and treat like him a bestfriend, but it came out a force one. Mingyu noticed it but shrugs it off.

 

 

 

     Until one day, Mingyu calls him, saying that he needs him at the moment but not as his bestfriend but someone as his fuck buddy. They were already in the middle of their sesh, already naked and Mingyu was about to put himself in when Wonwoo stops him, landing his palm on Mingyu’s chest. Panting as the butterflies inside his stomach go crazy once again. He couldn’t do this anymore, not to Mingyu and also, to himself. It feels torture already. Every touch, kiss and move that Mingyu does makes him hope a little that maybe Mingyu isn’t doing these out of lust anymore but because of love. Wonwoo knows he was no longer fucking and doing this and that out of lust. He was inlove with Mingyu and he’s making love with him. And it hurts like hell to him everytime he realizes that they’re doing this not because they feel something for each other but because they need to fill each other’s needs. Mingyu halts, giving him a confuse look.

 

“What’s wrong?” The younger asks. Wonwoo swallows the big lump on his throat as he finds the courage to look Mingyu straight to the eye. Mingyu raises an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to talk.

 

Wonwoo inhales deeply, “Let’s stop this.” The younger tilts his head like a lost puppy., it seems like he didn't get it. Wonwoo is now regretting it, he shouldn't have said it in this kind of situation. It's just too... He lets out a nervous chuckle, “I know this is such a bummer, but I forgot I have to finish something which is due tomorrow.”

 

“Fuck, no.” Mingyu curses, “I need you, right now. Stay for a bit more. I’ll help you with whatever that thing you need to finish.”

 

Wonwoo looks at Mingyu who is now giving him an adorable puppy eyes. Just awhile ago, this guy infront of him was being sexy and hot as fuck and now, he looks so adorably cute. It was enough for Wonwoo to give in again.

 

But that's where it hits Wonwoo again.

 

He's just here to fill Mingyu's needs, nothing more and nothing less. He smiles at his bestfriend and mutters a short apology as they get back on their business with a promise to himself that this would be the last and he would tell Mingyu about it tomorrow morning.

 

 

     “You want to what again?” Mingyu asks, rubbing his eyes. He just woke up and the first thing that Wonwoo told him is that he wanted to stop whatever this business they’re doing.

Cold sweat glistens on Wonwoo’s forehead as he sighs and says “I want to stop this, Gyu. This dirty business that we’ve been doing.” Quoting his fingers on air. Mingyu bites his lips, looking flustered with what his bestfriend just said. Silence engulfs the room, Wonwoo continuously taps his foot on the floor, waiting for Mingyu’s response. Mingyu’s lips turn into a pout, zoning out- looks like he was thinking of something but Wonwoo couldn’t decipher what it was. Slowly, Mingyu’s zoning back to reality. He looks at Wonwoo and nods slowly as if he was getting every bit of information stirred inside him.

 

“Okay..” Mingyu utters.

 

Wonwoo doesn’t know if he would sigh a relief that Mingyu goes with his request or he would feel disappointed that Mingyu didn’t even stop him. But why would Mingyu stop him in the first place, right? He knows Mingyu isn’t that ass of a hole to stop and beg him to be still his fuck buddy.

 

Wonwoo blinks, “Okay..” They were staring at each other, not knowing what to say.

“Okay.” Wonwoo says again as he stands up, grabbing his bag. “I gotta go.” He says to which Mingyu replies with a curt nod. Wonwoo walks toward the door, holding the door knob when a thought hits him.

 

_Will they still stay as friends after this?_

 

He couldn’t afford losing Mingyu, that's for a fact. If being Mingyu’s bestfriend means that he could be with him forever, he would gladly accept that. He’s contented with just- that. So before he could turn the doorknob, he opens his mouth and says “Mingyu, are we still friends after this? I mean- no. We’re still friends after this, right?”

 

The younger stares at the older’s back that’s facing him. He waits for Wonwoo to look at him and when he did, the younger smiles at him. “Of course, Won. We’re bestfriends, remember?” Bestfriends. That word sure knows how to stab him. Wonwoo nods at him as he turns the doorknob and leaves Mingyu’s apartment.

 

 

 

     Mingyu stayed true to his words. He didn’t ignore or act awkward around Wonwoo. They’re still the same as before _or maybe_ , It was only Mingyu who stayed the same because Wonwoo changed, big time. He couldn’t even look at the younger straight to his eye without cursing himself how he fucked over the situation.

 

Wonwoo sits on one of the benches as he scribbles something on his yellow paper when someone covers his eyes.

 

“Yohoo.” A familiar voice cheers making Wonwoo jolt in surprise.

The older gulps, peeling Mingyu’s hands on his face which forms into a scowl. Mingyu sits beside him and shows Wonwoo’s favorite snack he bought from the convenience store he passed by awhile ago. “I bought you these.” The younger says, offering the snack to Wonwoo. The older coughs as he puts his yellow paper inside his bag, zipping it close. “I gotta go.” He excuses. “But I just got here.” Mingyu whines. He’s been noticing it, his bestfriend is ignoring him for no possible reason he could think of. He could still clearly remember how Wonwoo told him they they’re still friends after that, his bestfriend even confirmed it with him.

 

But what exactly happened? Mingyu doesn’t know and Wonwoo hates it.

 

Wonwoo stands up, wearing the straps of his bag around his shoulders. He hates it how Mingyu is so dense that he couldn't even take a hint to why Wonwoo stopped  _it._ Mingyu didn't even ask why and just go with the older's request. Maybe if he asked why, it would be easier. Or maybe not. “Atleast bring this with you.” Mingyu pouts, handing Wonwoo the snack. Knowing Wonwoo, he could never resist the younger so he gets the snack from Mingyu, uttering a quick thank you and walks away as fast as he could.

 

 

 

 

     It was always like that. Mingyu keeps on texting, pestering Wonwoo, asking the older to hang out with him or eat lunch with him but Wonwoo always replies him with--  _ _I’m sorry, Gyu. Maybe next time,__  reasoning that he’s busy, he’s got other stuffs to do or either he’s going out with some other friends. He’s getting tired of it. Mingyu has become a part of his daily life and it kinda sucks not meeting a Mingyu each day, but Wonwoo brings himself to do this. He kinda regret telling Mingyu that they’re still friends because no matter how hard he tries to stop himself, it would just get worst. His feelings will get worst and if that happens, he will never be a functional bestfriend to Mingyu. He’s just someone who fell inlove with Mingyu’s charms, hoping from afar that one day maybe he’ll reciprocate the feelings.

 

 

 

     Wonwoo walks around the hallways when he sees Mingyu with someone who is bitterly familiar to him. Minghao, one of Mingyu’s flings before. He just bail out on Mingyu awhile ago, and now..They were sitting on the bench infront of the school’s fountain, talking and giggling with each other. Wonwoo hates this sight right now, he stops himself so hard not to march towards the two to scowl at them. Just . . .    _since when did these two started hanging out again?_   It’s been a year since Mingyu cuts connection with Minghao, so seeing the two together makes Wonwoo confuse and yes, a little jealous. Or maybe, very jealous. He stares at the two for a little more longer when Mingyu turns to his direction, their eyes meeting. Mingyu's eyes widen while Wonwoo looks at him in horror. The older turns quickly, marching on his heels, silently praying for Mingyu not to follow him. But when he hears the familiar running footsteps towards him, he knows he’s about to get damn. Mingyu grabs him by his wrist, turning him around forcefully.

 

“I thought you’re out with your friends to lunch?” Mingyu inquires, narrowing his eyes towards the older, feeling a little betrayed. Wonwoo’s sure Mingyu has seen the shock register on his face before he could even hide it.

A force smile makes it way to Wonwoo’s lips, “Uhh..” He trails, thinking of what another lame reason he could make. “We finish lunch a little early.” He reasons, not blinking an eye.

 

Mingyu’s face turns blank with confusion, he’s the bestfriend and he knows when Wonwoo is lying or not. “I’m not stupid, you’re ignoring me.”

Wonwoo puts a surprise expression, his other hand landed on his chest. “Why would I ignore you?”

 

Mingyu looks at him in disbelief, Wonwoo is just so bad at lying. “Anyways, you know what, just go back with your date with Minghao. Looks like both of you are having fun.” Wonwoo says, trying not to sound bitter. Mingyu glances at Minghao, who is still sitting on the bench where he left him. “It just happened he was eating his lunch all by himself, too, so I decided to join.”

 

Wonwoo laughs sarcastically. “It’s not like you can’t eat lunch with Seungcheol and our other friends.” Mingyu narrows his eyes at Wonwoo, frowning. “I told Seungcheol I’m eating lunch with you and so they left me. I didn’t know you would bail on me last minute.”

 

“Who says I’m eating lunch with you?” Wonwoo hisses. “It’s not my fault that Seungcheol left you. And why are you even explaining at the first place?”

 

He really doesn’t know why he’s acting like this, he might be ignoring Mingyu but he’s never hard on him. Yes, he might pull a scowl and a bitch face everytime Mingyu appears to sight but he’s never been hard on his bestfriend verbally. Maybe his jealousy gets the best of him, maybe that’s why he’s acting like this right now. “Quit it, Won. Just get straight to the point why you’re ignoring me so I can make it up to you, rather than acting so childish and immature about your issue.” Mingyu spits those words out like some kind of poison. _Childish and immature_ , Is that how Mingyu describes the feelings Wonwoo has for him?

 

 

 

Childish and immature, _really?_

 

 

Wonwoo feels wrong, clenching his jaw and pressing his lips together. Childish and immature, yeah, that is how you describe Wonwoo’s feeling in Mingyu's perspective. The older scoffs, “You know what just go back to Minghao, I still have something to do.” He peels Mingyu’s hand on his writs wrist but fails. The younger looks at him in disbelief, “There. Really? Another lie after a lie?”

Wonwoo suddenly feels weary from this little argument he had with his bestfriend, “Please, just let me go.” He pleads.

“Just until when are you planning to feed me with lies, Won?” The younger’s mouth twists, brows creasing.

“No.” The older trails, “This time. For real. I need to do something.” He feels Mingyu’s grip on him loosening, there was hint of sadness in his eyes.

When Mingyu finally lets go of Wonwoo’s hand, the older didn’t waste any time and walks away from the guy who can only break or mend is heart. He harshly wipes the tear that has been threatening to fall as he chokes on his owns sobs.

 

 

"Childish and immature." He mumbles.

 

 

 

     After that argument, Mingyu stops trying to could even get a minute from Wonwoo’s time. The fight they had was one of the worst compared to those they had in the past. Everything is getting too complicated, you know? They weren’t the typical platonic bestfriends out there and now that they decided to get back on having the plain platonic relationship they had before, it seems like it isn’t working anymore for the both of them. Their friends noticed it, how Wonwoo keeps his distance from Mingyu or how Mingyu pauses himself in the midst of calling his bestfriend’s name, forgetting the fact that they weren’t in good terms.

Wonwoo together with their friends and Mingyu, they were eating inside their school cafeteria when he feels the person beside him, which is Joshua, poking his side. He looks at him, raising a brow. Joshua gestures him to come closer to which Wonwoo complies, “What’s wrong with you and Mingyu?” He whispers.

 

Wonwoo pulls himself away from Joshua as he reaches for his bottled water, drinking from it. “Nothing’s wrong.” He bluntly says but Joshua isn’t buying it. Of course, their friends will easily notice it. They have seen how him and Mingyu was so inseparable, how the other always clings to the other. It almost like they're each other source of oxygen. So seeing them like this now, they know something is off.

“Hey, Won.” Seungcheol calls, “Can you please buy some ice cream for us at the store just outside the uni?”

 

Wonwoo looks at him, weirdly. “Why me?” Seungcheol shrugs, “Just because. It’s gonna be my treat anyways.” Their friends cheer with Seungcheol’s sudden announcement. Wonwoo, feeling defeated, stands up from his seat, asking Seungcheol for the money. When Wonwoo finally has the money given by oldest in their group, Seokmin points at Mingyu and says “He’s coming with you.”

Mingyu’s face turns into a sour expression while Wonwoo tries his hardest not to show any bit of emotion to it.

 

“It’s not like I can’t carry a gallon of ice cream on my hands.” Wonwoo tries to laugh but a bitter one. Their friends squint their eyes to Mingyu then to Wonwoo, feeling suspicious with the two. Wonwoo sighs when Mingyu finally stands up from his seat.

 

 

     Silence envelopes the two even on their way to the store. The atmosphere is so cold and awkward. None of them tries to initiate a conversation, it was just dead silence and Mingyu looks like a pet trailing behind Wonwoo. They reach the fridge for the ice cream section, Wonwoo silently search for Cookies and Cream flavored ice cream but there was none. He’s having a hard time on choosing from the available flavors and he needs Mingyu’s opinion on this. He clears his throat before throwing a glance at the taller guy behind him then back to the fridge, “What flavor do you think our friends would like? There’s no available Cookies and Cream.” He asks in a monotonous tone.

 

Mingyu takes a look on all available flavors inside the fridge before pointing at the Double Dutch flavored one. Wonwoo nods at him, opening the fridge when suddenly Mingyu snatches his hand .The older looks at him, creasing his forehead.

 

“What’s up with you?” Frustration laces on the younger’s voice, “I thought we’re back to being friends? What have gotten in your mind that everytime you see me, I feel like you just want to choke me to death.” _Wrong_. Wonwoo doesn’t want to choke him to death, he would never want that. "Why are you ignoring me, Won? What did I do wrong? I could still hear you telling me we're friends from that day on my apartment."

 

The older’s face turns blank, organizing his thoughts. “What did you think I meant when I told you I wanted us to stop fucking?” He finally blurts. He gives up, he just want to knock some sense inside Mingyu. Because why.. why couldn't he take the hint? But what's concerning Wonwoo more is his feelings, it's so close to betraying him. He clenches his fist, he shouldn’t let himself betray him. Just, no.

 

 

Mingyu squints his eyes at the older, thinking for a bit.

 

“Literally.”

 

 

So fucking dumb. So fucking dense.

 

 

 

Wonwoo swallows hard before pulling his hand back from Mingyu. “I told you that because it wasn’t just a mere fuck to me already.” A pause, Mingyu looks like he was taken aback.

 

 

 

_Do you take the hint now, huh, bestfriend?_

 

 

 

 

“I was making love already.” _There._ He says it.

 

 

The taste of betrayal from Wonwoo’s feelings. He waits for Mingyu to react, but the younger doesn’t even move a muscle and he swears he could hear his nervous breaths from where he was standing. Wonwoo looks away, the second-hand embarrassment swallows him whole. He did not just said that to Mingyu, _no way._   But he couldn’t take it back anymore. _Not anymore_.

 

 

_Too late._

 

 

Wonwoo shrugs it off as he tries to pull a blank face. He takes the ice cream on his hands, turning away from a still stunned Mingyu as he heads to the cashier but suddenly stopping from his tracks.. He’s  still not that far from Mingyu. “Also,” Wonwoo starts, staring at the ice cream he’s holding, numbing his hands because of the cold. “I didn’t know why I beg to be your friend still, but clearly I don’t wanna be just a friend anymore.” He sighs a relief. Like someone just took the heavy weight from his heart.

 

 

 

He takes a step towards the cashier but Mingyu’s words are enough to stop him.

 

 

“Won.” Mingyu calls, facing at his bestfriend’s back.

 

 

Wonwoo waits for Mingyu to continues, a small hope springs inside him.

 

 

 

 

But ten seconds pass, and then twenty and thirty.. it’s just all an utter silence.

 

He lets out an exasperated sigh, a small and pained smile draws on his face. What was he expecting? That Mingyu would go say that he’s feeling the same thing? How stupid of Wonwoo. A big lump stucks on Wonwoo’s throat as he leaves Mingyu, walking towards the cashier with a heavy broken heart. His eyes began to water, lips quivering. How stupid of him.. 

 

 

 

Right, he was just  _acting childish and immature,_ like how Mingyu describe his feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaand that's it my friends. i know it's so long uwu im still not confident and kind of feeling insecure with this work but feedbacks are VERY MUCH appreciated! 
> 
> hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading <33333
> 
> // this is just jeon wonwoo's pov \\\


End file.
